zootopia_20_by_princebaltofandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is the secondary protagonist of Zootopia 2.0. About him Nick is the very handsome son of Robin and Marian Wilde, the owners of Wilde Restaurants, Inc, the biggest restaurant company in Zootopia. In this version, whille most of his official story remains the same as in canon, he is not a con artist in this version, though he remains sly and cunning. Instead, he works as the floor manager for one of his parents' restaurants. He is on the paperwork as an owner, and has this job because his parents gave it to him as a lesson in responsibility. For some reason, he lacks the accent that both of his parents have. He met Gazelle in person as a child, as she is a friend of his family, and he sees her from time to time in the story. After six months of dating, he marries Judy. They later have a hybrid son named Noah. He very much loves his parents. His original bedroom in the family home was a room actually intended to be an office tucked into his parents' bedroom, which he was put in once he graduated from sleeping in the crib kept near his parents' bed when he was a baby. The decor in the bedroom changed as he got older, and he slept there until he was eighteen, upon which he moved to an upstairs bedroom. Marian left the old room exactly as he left it, with the same bed and all. Romantic life Nick has had two romances in his life. His first, four years before meeting Judy, was a lovely vixen named Roxy Redfur. However, he sensed that she wasn't the right one for him and called it off, despite her pursuing him. He then met Judy four years later, and the rest is history. Trivia *He lacks his parents' accent for some reason. *He loves his parents very much. *He is still cool, confident and sly. *Here, he is a restaurant floor manager. *He marries Judy after six months of dating. *Nick was eight years old when he met Gazelle for the first time. This was a week after the Junior Ranger Scouts incident. *In this version, he is a reserve member of the ZPD. *Once he and Judy are married, Stu and Bonnie Hopps call him their 277th child. *His childhood best friend, whom he considers like a brother to him, is Finnick. *As a teenager, he had a celebrity crush on Gazelle. Gallery Young Nick.PNG|Nick as a child ZootopiaFox.png|Nick in full body view WildeHopps Selfie 3.JPG|Nick posing for a picture with his girlfriend Judy Hopps Cool Nick.PNG|Nick wearing his sunglasses Nick and Judy.PNG|Nick and the love of his life, Judy Hopps Mouth ajar Nick.PNG|Nick out and about Nick cd's.PNG|Nick during the savage investigation Nick judy gazelle concert.JPG|Nick with his new girlfriend Judy Hopps at a Gazelle concert shortly after the end of the savage crisis. Nick Judy dance.png|Nick dancing with his new girlfriend Judy Hopps at Gazelle's concert after the savage crisis Young Nick JRSI.JPG|Young Nick just a moment before the start of the Junior Ranger Scouts Incident Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7012.jpg|Nick after escaping from his tormentors during the Junior Ranger Scouts Incident Nick Wilde talks to Judy.JPG|Nick talking with Judy during the savage crisis Nick night.JPG|Nick during the investigation Nick cocky.JPG|Nick when he first met Judy Nick Smile.JPG|Nick in a cheerful mood Nick con.JPG|Nick smiling Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:The Wilde Family Category:Employees of Wilde Restaurants, Inc Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Zootopia Residents Category:Canon Zootopia Characters Category:Business owners Category:Canids Category:Red foxes Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Famous Zootopians Category:ZPD Category:ZPD officers Category:ZPD reserve officers Category:Zootopia 2.0 Category:Former ZPD Officers